Dis tonton Ron
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS cadeau pour rickiss : Albus Severus Potter, 5 ans, se pose des questions, beaucoup de questions. Ronald Weasley, 30 ans, se pose une seule question : Quand est-ce que ce fichu manège va-t-il enfin être réparé !


Bonjour, le texte d'aujourd'hui est un cadeau pour **rickiss** qui par un heureux hasard m'a laissé la 100ème review sur ma fic « _Cher Père Noël_. »

Voici ce qu'elle m'a demandé :

 **Couple** : Plutôt un duo : Ron/Albus Severus

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General (quelque chose de doux et un peu comique)

 **Mots/expressions à inclure :** perlimpinpin, diplodocus en peluche et haut comme une citrouille et demi.

ooooo

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Résumé** : Albus Severus Potter, 5 ans, se pose des questions. _Beaucoup_ de questions. Ronald Weasley, 30 ans, se pose _une seule_ question : Quand ce fichu manège va-t-il enfin être réparé ?!

 **NdSs :** Ma tendre Kissy, voici ton OS-cadeau-de-la-100ème-review. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira, même s'il n'est pas très long.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **Dis tonton Ron… ?**

« Dis tonton Ron, comment on fait les bébés ? »

Ron s'arrêta de marcher et de manger sa barbamerlin. Le diplodocus en peluche de taille imposante, qu'il tenait sur son épaule droite, glissa légèrement venant obstruer sa vue d'Albus Severus à ses côtés. D'une main habile et sans faire tomber son bâtonnet de barbamerlin, il poussa la tête du dinosaure et observa son neveu.

Ron eut un sentiment de nostalgie foudroyant : il revoyait Al quand celui-ci n'était pas plus haut qu'une citrouille et demi. Cinq ans avait passé. Albus Severus ressemblait tant à son père quand il le fixait ainsi, attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question. _Euh_ …

« Qu'as-tu dit mon petit Al ? »

Avec la musique de la fête foraine et le bruit ambiant de la foule, il avait sans doute mal compris. Du moins, il l'espérait grandement.

« Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Et zut, il avait finalement bien entendu la première fois, _the_ question.

Avalant sa salive qui avait un délicieux goût de fraise et poudre de perlimpinpin, il déclara avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même :

« Hum, il vaudrait mieux que tu poses cette question à ta mère.

\- D'accord. »

Ron soupira de soulagement et sourit à son neveu.

Il n'était pas sûr que la stratégie similaire qu'il avait adoptée avec sa fille quelques mois auparavant quand elle lui avait posé la même question fonctionne à nouveau. Il savait qu'avec Hugo, ça serait à lui d'avoir cette conversation, puisqu'Hermione s'en était chargée pour leur fille. Oui, et bien, il avait encore quelques années pour y réfléchir…

Dans un silence apaisant, ils reprirent leur marche et rejoignirent le petit groupe – constitué d'Hermione, Rose, Harry et James Sirius - qui les attendait près d'un joli carrousel en bois, moldu. (Ginny, qui avait attrapé un vilain rhume était restée chez elle. C'est Molly qui s'occupait de Lily et Hugo.)

« Ronald, tu devais simplement accompagner Albus aux toilettes, pas te goinfrer de friandises ! » le gourmanda Hermione en lui dérobant un morceau.

ooooo

« Dis tonton Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a peur de dire à notre amoureux ou à notre amoureuse qu'on l'aime ? »

Ron mit quelques instants pour répondre, non pas parce qu'il essayait d'esquiver la question, mais parce qu'il fut pris d'un nouvel élan de vertige en regardant ses pieds ( _Quelle idée stupide !)_ qui étaient suspendues à 300 mètres au moins du sol (bon okay, peut-être « juste » trente mètres, mais ce n'était pas la hauteur qui comptait !)

Il dévia le regard du gouffre sous ses pieds et se concentra sur Albus, qui avait les bras croisés sur la barre de sécurité, le menton posé dessus et qui balançait tranquillement ses jambes, d'avant en arrière, avec une cadence mesurée, presque apaisante.

Et dire qu'au début, il avait été récalcitrant à monter sur la grande roue. Ron s'était de suite porté volontaire pour attendre avec lui, s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, les quatre autres.

« Froussard » avait lancé James, moqueur. Ce qui lui avait valu une tape à l'arrière de la tête et une réprimande de la part de son père qui lui avait suggéré d'être plus gentil avec son frère et de s'excuser s'il ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Cela avait été efficace : James lui avait présenté ses excuses. Alors que leur père avait le dos tourné pour acheter les tickets, James avait chuchoté à l'oreille d'Al : « _Tu sais dans quelle maison de Poudlard vont les lâches ?... Serpentard… »_ Puis il s'était éloigné dans la file d'attente.

Au dernier moment, Al avait pris le bras de son oncle et l'avait entraîné jusqu'au manège, expliquant qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il était aussi courageux qu'un Gryffondor !

Se raclant la gorge, Ron répondit enfin :

« On a peur et c'est difficile parce que c'est une grande étape dans une relation. C'est une sorte d'engagement.

\- Comme le mariage ? »

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers son oncle.

« En quelque sorte. C'est la première étape, on va dire. Quand tu dis à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes, tu attends qu'elle te réponde. Si elle te dit la même chose, alors c'est juste magnifique. Cependant, il y toujours cette incertitude qu'elle réponde par la négative. Alors un conseil : attends que ce soit elle qui te le dise en premier.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience.

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Non. »

Le ton se voulait neutre, mais l'attitude figée du jeune garçon laissait suggérer le contraire. Ron ne poussa pas plus loin sa curiosité.

Après quelques minutes à observer la foule, Albus demanda :

« Dis tonton Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe amoureux ?

\- Je me pose la question chaque fois que je vois ton père et Malfoy.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Non, Draco.

\- Ah. »

Al fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Il n'avait pas saisi la blague. Ron préféra clarifier les choses :

« Je plaisantais. »

Al pencha la tête. Il se gratta le bout du nez et semblait réfléchir.

« Laisse tomber. Tu comprendras cette plaisanterie quand tu seras plus vieux. »

Le fils cadet d'Harry hocha simplement des épaules. Il se pencha à nouveau en avant, ce qui valut à Ron un autre élan de vertige.

« En parlant de tomber : Tu crois qu'on va mourir si la nacelle se décroche ?

\- Pourquoi elle tomberait ?! » _Respire, Ron, respire._ Il prit son neveu par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir au fond de son siège.

Albus soupira. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. Mais la vue était imprenable et magnifique de là-haut.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le manège ne soit réparé.

D'autres questions furent posées par le petit garçon :

« Pourquoi faut-il étudier étant donné que tôt ou tard on sera mort ? »

« Tu crois que c'est comment le Paradis où sont tonton Fred, et le papa et la maman de Teddy ? »

« Tu crois qu'à l'époque des dinosaures, ils mangeaient des frites ? »

Et pour lesquelles Ron fit de son mieux pour y répondre.

Quand enfin, un Moldu avec un entonnoir devant la bouche leur cria que les réparations étaient finies et que le manège allait reprendre son tournoiement, par conséquent tout le monde devait bien rester assis jusqu'à la descente finale, Al laissa échapper un :

« Je suis désolé, tonton Ron, pour ton dino. (Dans la précipitation, Ron avait laissé sa peluche géante sur le banc où lui et Al devaient attendre.)

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Weasley en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et le serrant contre lui. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas grave. Je crois qu'Hermione n'aurait pas voulu que je le garde dans notre chambre, de toute façon. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'a récupéré, tant mieux pour lui. Moi, je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé coincé ici avec moi, au lieu de profiter pleinement de cette attraction.

\- Pas moi. T'es marrant, tonton Ron et j'aime bien dicsuter…

\- Discuter, le corrigea Ron par automatisme.

\- Discuter, répéta Al. J'aime bien discuter avec toi.

\- Moi, aussi. » Ron lui rendit son sourire.

 **FIN**


End file.
